Enter At Your Own Risk
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: Magnus Bane never got surprised, but ever since Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood had come into his life, Magnus Bane had been subject to quite a few surprises these days... But nothing, NOTHING, could have prepared him for this...
1. Nexus Bane

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was hardly ever surprised by anything. Well, that used to be true - Everything had changed for him ever since Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood had come into his life. Powerful, handsome, and suave, Magnus Bane had been subject to quite a few surprises these days... But nothing, NOTHING, could have prepared him for this...

Alec had been on assignment after assignment ever since they had returned from the Glass City. At first he wondered if the Shadowhunters were trying to get him killed because of his particular tastes, but Alec wasn't the only one being sent out. Alec's sister, Isabelle Lightwood, and their brother Jace Wayland were also increasingly absent, not that the cat-eyed warlock minded very much. Too many favors. But since Alec was not the only one, though his load defiantly seemed heavier, Magnus began to suspect that Alec's parents were the ones trying to keep them apart. Clever strategy, keeping their son so busy that he couldn't even contact his boyfriend, just to make the later think that the earlier was ignoring him.

So all Magnus had to keep him company was his cat, Chairman Meow. Absentmindedly stroking his cat, he nearly missed the sound of the intercom buzz on. For a second he considered just ignoring the visitor, but a frantic female voice cut through the air like a knife.

"MAGNUS, I KNOW THAT YOU'RE SULKING UP THERE! LET US IN!" Clary Morgenstern, a firey red-head he had watched grow up pounded impatiently on the door.

There was a shuffling sound, and the arrogant voice of her boyfriend, Jace Wayland, added, "We know that Alec's not with you, so don't try telling us that your bal-"

"JACE!" Clary cut him off indignantly.

Magnus rolled his eyes at the cat, allowing them in, "Such a horrible entrance. It should have been something daring and flashy!"

When they greeted him, his eyes almost popped out of his head. Clary, nineteen year old Clary, was holding a toddler in her arms. The baby was sleeping, sweeping locks of black hair covering its forehead, one tiny hand curled around her shirt. Jace looked as if he were trying to stay as far from possible from the child without leaving Clary's side. Magnus knew that Jace and Clary had been together for a very long time now, but he was fairly sure that it was impossible for them to have child that was over a year old, if not for the fact that they had been a constant in his life, mostly because of Alec. Chairman Meow hissed at Jace when he saw him, scampering off of the armchair to Magnus' room.

"A baby already? I wouldn't have thought that Jace wasn't _that_ fast," His cat-eyes glittered humorously.

Jace shook his head, looking no different after these past few years, "Maybe your understanding of human anatomy is a bit off, but its impossible for our kind to have kids in a week."

Magnus shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," She handed him the baby. Magnus took it, looking at it with a sense that it looked familiar. Clary reached into her brown shoulder bag and took out a letter, handing it to the warlock, "This is for you."

Jace waved cheerfully, leaving the building before the confused warlock could hand the baby back. Clary ducked out behind him. Looking at the baby again, and his friends behavior, he laid it down on the armchair, reading the letter. His his narrowed as he read, the thick rectangle looking like some curse or demon to vanquish. Letting the parchment-like paper fall to the floor, he looked at the baby sleeping on his armchair. How was he going to explain this to Alec when he got back?

Speaking of Alec, not two minutes after Jace and Clary had left, the door to Magnus' apartment swung open, the unpretentious Shadowhunter walked in to greet his boyfriend, "I'm back - Magnus, why is there a baby in your armchair?"

Looking at Alec as if he had just barged in and caught him cheating, Magnus pointed at the baby, "I'm its father."

The earth slid sideways under the Shadowhunter, his stomach falling into his feet, "But how...?"

It was a known fact that warlocks are infertile, so even if he had cheated on Alec, there was no possible way that the baby could have been his, and they both knew it, "The mother made me the godfather."

As if sensing the mention of its mother, the baby woke up and started to cry. Going to the chair and picking the baby up, Alec looked at it, smelling its ripe diaper. Magnus had almost forgotten that Alec was a big brother, and most likely had had experience with children. Magnus had such little experience with them, he wondered if he himself ever was one. Noticing that there was a bag discretely shoved in the corner of the front door, Magnus made himself useful and brought it to Alec. Pulling the bag closer, he set the baby on the floor and unfastened its diaper.

"What is it?" Magnus' voice was small, as if he wasn't even sure that it was a baby.

New diaper in place, Alec set the baby back in the armchair and put the bag beside it, "Do you know her name?"

"Nexus," He answered without having to think back to the letter.

"Nexus?" Alec thought that name was interesting, but what was the last name?

Reading his mind, Magnus responded almost coldly, "Her mother never knew her real name. She named the baby in honor of her closest friend."

"You?" Alec didn't have to think hard to see the resemblance between Magnus and Nexus.

As if hurt, Magnus looked at the baby, "She named the baby after me, last name and all."

"Vane?" Alec offered, trying to lighten the mood even though he already knew the child's last name.

He shook his spiked head, "Bane. The baby is Nexus Bane."

Alec knew that Magnus loved him, but was it possible that he ever loved anyone else? Eight hundred years was an awfully long time, and Magnus had had quite the record... Was it possible that he loved the woman who had been this child's mother? She clearly loved Magnus, so was it possible that he had loved her? Jealousy gnawing at his insides, Alec looked at Magnus, studying him. He was shocked, but it might have been more than the fact that he had been picked to be a child's father. Knowing Alec as well as he did, Magnus managed to pull himself from his thoughts and consider him. His shoulders were set and tense, so he was clearly troubled by all of this.

Reaching out to his blue-eyed, black-haired minx, Magnus was about to say something, but Alec took a step back, looking at his with cold fury in his eyes, "Who's the mother?"

Magnus knew that this was no time for games, so he told him simply, "Devon Grey."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Woot! I love Malec! Hem, sorry, but I really do. Anyway, this is my first Mortal Instruments fic, and I'm only just starting City of Fallen Angels, so... Please don't kill me for any incorrect information! I'm sorry its so short... Well, I hope this wasn't too badly written or too out of character.


	2. Move In With Me

Alec's mouth went dry, "Devon Grey?"

Magnus nodded his head, looking at the baby as if this all some kind of sick joke, "Alec, I don't know what to do."

Stunned to see the warlock actually showing his vulnerable side, Alec forgot whatever doubts that the been chewing his innards out and moved to comfort the frightened man. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes, no longer flecks of ice but warm ocean waters, and he knew in that look that they would work everything out together. Maybe fear was a plague on mankind, so to speak, but just this once, being afraid was a good thing. Magnus had always been so controlled, so unfazed, but now in this rare moment that let his emotions show, the moment transformed from one of terror to one of rapture.

"I love you," Alec wrapped his hand on the small of Magnus' back, kissing his jaw.

The glittering charmer wound his arm around Alec's neck, nibbling on his earlobe, "I love you too."

Before they could progress any further than that, Nexus giggled at them, holding on to her toes. Magnus shot her a look that started out dirty, but softened, just a little, when she started to crawl to him. Alec stifled a laugh at Magnus as he awkwardly picked the girl up. He was wondering what to do next when she tugged as hard as she could, which was surprisingly hard considering that she was a baby, on one of his neon colored spikes. Alec thought that he was going to drop her for a minute, but his hand remained secure. Magnus, more in pain than angry, grabbed her hand and pulled it off his hair, wagging his finger in front of her face as if she were a naughty puppy.

She watched it swing back and forth as if mesmerized, his tone making the corners of her mouth curl downwards, "Bad Nexus, bad! Only one person can pull on my hair..."

Alec caught the glance Magnus was throwing him, a bright blush lighting his cheeks, "Don't tell a baby those kinds of things..."

He arched his eyebrow, "Then what am I supposed to say to a baby?"

"Well, I don't think she can talk yet, so we should teach her how to talk," He thought back to his younger brother Max, stomach clenching as he thought of all things his brother has missed out on, "So I think we should start out with simple things, like our names, her name, colors, yes and no..."

Alec was so adorable when he set his mind on something, "We?"

"Well, I'm going to be a around for awhile, so I think that she's just as much a part of your life as she is mine," He said matter-of-factually, avoiding his boyfriend's inquisitive eyes.

Magnus didn't pursue the subject, much to Alec's relief, though was a kind of _amusement_ in his voice as he spoke, "Then I guess that I need to decorate. Care to help?"

Alec suppressed a shudder, hating it when the warlock would ask him to do anything that involved shopping, "That's alright, I should probably go home and tell everyone that I'm back..."

The Shadowhunter normally would have gone straight back to the Institute, but because of how hectic his schedule had become, he decided to make a bit of a pit stop first. He had texted his younger sister to get her to stall for him, but Isabelle would not doubt get bored and just let him get in trouble for not coming right back. Jace would probably have a number of comments, all at his expense, and Clary would not doubt side with him. His mother would probably be pissed when she found out why he was so late, but being an adult, there wasn't really anything that she could really do.

"What will you tell them?" He bounced the baby in arms, looking at her smiling face.

Alec sighed, pressing his palms into his eyes, "I don't know..."

Magnus chuckled, "You should tell them that you were late becuase your super sexy boyfriend wanted to ravish you."

"Or," Alec grinned, "Better yet, I could tell them that my narcissistic boyfriend found himself in the possession of a baby."

He rolled his eyes, "Where's the fun in that?"

Magnus was always in need of a good time, "Because doing the right thing is hardly ever fun."

Putting Nexus back down on the floor, Magnus grabbed Alec and pulled him into his arms. Alec knew that he should stop Magnus and leave now, but he had missed being held like this, so he drew him closer, letting his fingertips linger on the older man's face. Taking his hands from his face, he gazed into Alec's endless azure eyes, losing himself in their familiar depths. Lacing their fingers together, they slowly inclined their heads, the motion bringing them closer together. Lips hovering inches away from each other, the Nephilim noticed that his back was to the wall, Magnus' knee pressed between his legs. Eyes half open, their lips brushed, Magnus deepening the kiss.

"Meow meow?" Chairman Meow stalked from the partially open door of Magnus' room to jump onto of the armchair next to Nexus.

Nexus shrieked in delight as the hamster-sized cat curled up comfortably in her lap. Alec and Magnus looked over at the child, and seeing that she was alright, Magnus pulled Alec back to where they left off. Unfortunately, Chairman Meow had been a wake-up call for Alec, so he reluctantly pushed Magnus away.

It was killing him to say this, but they both knew that he had to, "No, Magnus, we can't do this right now. I have to go home."

Magnus sighed, letting his head roll to the side, "Don't say that yet."

"Are you pouting?" Alec smirked, pleased to see that his boyfriend had missed him so much.

His cat-eyes flashed, "I don't pout."

"Whatever you say," Alec laughed, turning to leave.

Not finished yet, Magnus grabbed his hand, yanking him around, "Move in with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Wow, thank you so much for the review Miss Regina Star! And for the favs/alerts, my thanks also goes out to Dystriel and IssyRedbird! Being such a hardcore Magnus fan, I was expecting some backlash, even though I fully support Alec and Magnus... Well, thank the Angel that didn't happen!


	3. Angel, Give Me The Strength

Clary flipped through her sketchpad, looking for a free page to use. The afternoon sun was beating on the back of her neck, her red hair tied back ever since training, and the worn cement bench she was sitting on was warm underneath her dark blue jeans. Her emerald green eyes dimmed hopelessly as she realized that her sketchbook was completely full, mostly of runes that she had created. Gathering her art supplies into her brown shoulder bag, she looked up at the clear blue sky, her vision of New York's smog suddenly obscured by a black tee-shirt. Before she could react, a pair of soft, salty lips brushed her chapped ones, gloved fingertips feathering across her pale cheek. The wearer of the shirt was none other than her long-time boyfriend, Jace; his lean, god-like frame glistening with a sheen of sweat. Eying him as an artist, she admired the fine strands of gold silk that fell into his equally golden eyes, the fire of a hard work out burning deep within his irises.

"Working on any new runes?" He asked mildly, sitting next to her with his arms behind his head as he looked at the trees hovering just in his line of sight.

Clary shook her head, looking at the relaxed set of his muscles, peeking out from beneath his nearly skin-tight shirt, "No paper."

He was quiet for a moment, taking her in, "Clary-"

"Yo," A human-looking teenage boy of about sixteen, acid-green ear buds pounding with a heavy metal song under a mop of heavy black hair, rolled up to them, resting his skateboard against the side of the bench, "Magnus Bane?"

"We're friends of his," Clary stood up and greeted the boy, noticing that the black sash he was wearing over a monochromatic striped hoodie was actually a sling.

A shrill giggle came from his back, and the boy handed Clary a thick letter addressed to Magnus, acting as if he hadn't heard the sound, but Clary that the maybe he really hadn't, considering the volume of his headphones, "This is important."

She nodded in understanding as she took the unmarked white rectangle, sliding the letter into her bag, "Why didn't you give it to him yourself?"

The boy shrugged, taking a squirming baby from his back and handing it to Jace, "Bane and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye. Be sure to give those to him."

Those? Clary and Jace looked at each other, baffled as to why they had been left in charge of this baby and delivering a message to the warlock. Who was that kid? Why did he have a baby for Magnus? Why was there a baby in the first place? Where did it come from? Who was the mother? Where was the mother? What the hell was going on? Magnus has been dating Alec for the past few years now, so how in the Angel's good graces could Magnus have a baby that was only a year old? Unless... No, Magnus wouldn't do that to Alec, becuase they loved each other! Although, Alec has been really busy lately, so maybe... No! Whatever was going on, it wasn't because Magnus was cheating on Alec, that just couldn't be it... Could it? Thinking the same thing, Jace lead Clary to Magnus' apartment, handing her the baby after a spit bubble popped on his bare arm.

Before they entered the apartment, Clary asked Jace, "Should we ask him about-"

"No. Whatever the deal is, its between him and Alec," Jace refused to think of what this would mean for his friend and brother.

Clary wasn't so sure, but she decided to listen to Jace just this once, "If you say so."

**X x X Fast Forward** **X x X Enter At Your Own Risk ******X x X Fast Forward** **X x X****

Once the baby had been delivered to the warlock, the two Shadowhunters returned to the Institute, not without a dread-filled feeling of apprehension. It wasn't that they were only thinking of Magnus' connection to the infant, but that they weren't sure that he could take care of a baby at all. Sure, Magnus could just snap his fingers and get anything that he needed, but was he really qualified to take care of a child? Well, no one really was, but Magnus? Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, taking care of a child? That sounded more like something you'd see in a dream or laugh about in passing, not something that was truly possible.

Knowing Clary well enough to know what she was thinking, Jace sighed, baring her way to the elevator, "You're never going to forgive me if we don't go back, won't you?"

"Never," She shook her vibrant red head, already halfway to the front door.

And so they went back to Magnus' apartment, unaware of what they were about to find...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Mwahaha! No answer yet, my readers! You'll have to wait until the next chapter for that... And thank you all so very much for the favs/alerts! Oh, and becuase I don't mind either Simon/Isabelle or Simon/Maia, I'm going to the readers for their opinion on which pairing they'd like to see. Please, visit my poll and cast your vote! And I'm sorry that this one is the shortest chapter yet! I promise, the next one will be longer!


	4. Opening Old Wounds

Alec looked at Magnus, frozen in disbelief at his question, "You... I mean, do you really want me to move in with you, or are you only asking so I can help you with Nexus?"

"I do miss that kind of help only you can offer," His cat-eyes sparkled mischievously, "But I mean it from the bottom of my inhuman heart."

Blushing, Alec took a step closer to Magnus, feeling more as if he were floating than walking, "Haven't you helped yourself while I was gone?"

Magnus shrugged, his sequined robe glittering magenta in the waning light, "You know how much I love it when you work those little shadowhunting muscles of yours... Besides, do you really expect a meek warlock like myself to open the pickle jar? It should be a crime that they seal the lid so tight..."

"Magnus," Alec groaned out the other man's name defenselessly, "Please."

Cocking his head lazily to the side, a jet of electric blue shot from the warlock's hand, sending both Nexus and Chairman Meow sailing through the air into his room, the door shutting itself with a loud clicking sound, "Better? Now we don't have to worry about tainting the baby's eyes, and you don't have any need to get stage fright."

It was hardly better at all, becuase Alec should have been back at the Institute by now. Well, arguing with himself that he was going to get in trouble anyways, he might as well indulge. Allowing himself to be pulled forward against his boyfriend's nearly exposed body, he found himself ripping off his own sweater. Sweater soundly discarded on the floor, Magnus took the opportunity to look at Alec's body. It was milky white from a lack of sun exposure, and his rippling abs were inked with runes, bruises, and a scar or two. Tracing his hand along the panes of his stomach, he lingered on a faded rune scar that crossed underneath a star-shaped battle scar. Blood pooled under his ribcage, a bright purple bruise blooming like a night blossom. Hovering carefully over the darkest part, Magnus pressed his index finger in the skin, causing Alec to shiver as he increased the pressure. Secretly enjoying the pain, Alec grabbed Magnus, sliding the silky material off his shoulder. Bending up, he savagely bit into the warlock's collar bone. Normally, things were gentler between the two, but it had been such a long time...

**X x X Black Screen ****X x X Enter At Your Own Risk ******X x X Black Screen ****X x X****

****(Not Today Fangirls)****

Legs crossed over the older male's, Alec was almost asleep, arm curled inwards over his chest. Magnus was already out of it, his hand reaching out on the floor. As if to punish the Shadowhunter, there was a frantic knocking on the front door, and Magnus suddenly sprung up, swatting Alec in the face as he propped himself on his elbow. Untangling himself from Alec, Magnus walked over to the door and opened it unceremoniously, only mildly surprised to see Clary and her boyfriend. Whatever Magnus had felt, the Shadowhunters had felt it ten times worse - Clary's beet-red face proving it beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Slapping a protective hand over her eyes, Jace hissed at the warlock, "By the Angel, put some pants on!"

Casually looking down, Magnus realized that he hadn't covered himself before answering the door, "I believe we have company."

Because of how they were greeted, neither Clary nor Jace immediately noticed Alec, but as he struggled to pull his leg through his pants, they looked sideways at him, wondering when he got back. Magnus, now covered in a loose-fitting aqua-blue silk kimono, looked at his uninvited guests coldly, upset that his nap had been ruined. Alec was glad that he was not on the receiving end of that glare, becuase he really thought that it _could_ kill.

Looking for the baby in the middle of the swell of discarded clothes, Clary panicked that they had drowned it in silk and Shadowhunter gear, "Where's the baby?"

Magnus pointed a long finger at his bedroom door, "As if Alec would let me be so careless... Not that I didn't try."

If Magnus' kimono was the white of blues, Alec's face was the black of reds, "What are you guys doing here? How do you know about Nexus?"

"Nexus?" Jace snorted at the warlock as he let Clary into his room to check on the baby, "Isn't that a little vain, even for you? And here I thought that you had class... Well, actually, I never thought that you had class."

Even Alec laughed at that, "Magnus didn't name the baby."

Clary came back out from his room, baby in her arms, resting on her narrow hip, a frown on her pale face, "Then who?"

Scowling, Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "As if I need to tell you my personal business."

Alec wondered if that was his being upset at the intrusion or if that was him protecting Devon, either way, he had to stop the argument before it got ugly, "So why are you guys here again?"

Jace watched Clary making faces at the baby, "Clary wanted to make sure the kid was alright... And, she - " Jace corrected himself at the look on Clary's face, "We, wanted to know why Magnus has a baby in the first place."

"Nexus was the daughter of an old friend," Magnus couldn't have made it clearer that he refused to say more than if had screamed so in their faces.

Clary didn't take her eyes off of Magnus, but Jace glanced at Alec to see what he thought about all of this, "Was? What happened?"

It was Alec who answered, much to his friends surprise, "Nexus' mom was really sick... We thought that she had gotten better the last time that we saw her, but..."

So Alec _did_ know about this, that made them happy to know, "Oh, Magnus, I'm so sorry!"

It was a habit that she still had to break from her sixteen years as a mundane, but they had all grown accustomed to the phrase and its meaning, "Nexus is the really unfortunate one... Her mother was a great woman."

Alec cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I guess that its time for us to go."

"Go? I thought that you accepted my offer? Or were you just using me for sex?" Magnus was keeping his tone light, but Alec could tell how much the warlock was hurting, "My cruel little Shadowhunter."

Alec shook his head, "No, I was thinking that you should come with us. Its much roomier at the Institute, and my mom can help with Nexus."

Clary and Jace looked at each other, "What are you guys talking about?"

Magnus smiled, cat-eyes shining, "Before you two so rudely interrupted us, we were celebrating the next stage of our relationship."

"Oh. My. God. You did not just ask my brother to move in with you in this dump!" Isabelle stomped into the room, eavesdropping on the conversation a moment before.

Alec looked back at his younger sister, "Actually Iz, I asked _him_ to come live with us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Well, so far the polls say Simon and Isabelle, which I was kinda hoping for anyways, so congrats Simon, you are now dating Isabelle!


	5. You Won't

Isabelle looked at brother as if he had lost his mind. It wasn't that she had anything against Magnus, anything serious beyond having a few cuter outfits and access to certain cosmetics before herself, it was just that he was... The Institute was meant to house _Shadowhunters_, not their warlock boyfriends and godchildren. As long as Magnus made Alec happy, he was a good guy in her book, but to invite him to live at the Institute...? And she was supposed to be the troubled one? She looked to Jace for support, but he and Clary were more likely to second the decision because of their own relationship... But it was different for them, because Clary was a Shadowhunter!

"Alec, you can't be serious!" Clary looked at him the same way his sister was - like he had fled the loony bin and was acting as if he were the King of Cats.

"Clary's right, you can't expect Magnus to move into the Institute! For one thing, Maryse would never allow it," Jace shook his head, pointing to Isabelle, "What kind of example is that for Isabelle? She's already-"

Isabelle, always armed with demon-stomping boots, nailed her brother in the side, "If you like your organs where they're at, I suggest you not finish that sentence."

Magnus spoke thoughtfully, measuring his words, "Working in that kind of place would really kill my business... But if that's what Alec wants of me, I'll put up with you people."

Alec spoke for the first time since making the offer that Magnus move in with him, "You would do that for me?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, not one for romantics herself, "Urgh, stop with that mushy stuff already before you make us all sick. We get it, Alec loves Magnus and Magnus loves Alec. Can we move on already?"

As usual, Alec and Magnus ignored Isabelle, "I'd do anything for you."

Isabelle started to make gagging sounds and pretended that she was going to vomit. Clary shot her a dirty look, thinking that the romance between the two was sweet, "Jace, please remind your sister that she's not one to talk since she's been dating someone exclusively for the past two years now."

Jace didn't want to get in the middle it, but he couldn't resist the urge to mock Clary's best friend and Isabelle's boyfriend, "She's got a point Izzy. You've been dating that... _Simon_," He said the name as if it were burning his mouth, "For quite some time now. Frankly, I surprised that he hasn't asked you to marry him yet, he seems like the kind of guy that would marry his high school sweetheart at the first opportunity."

Blocking out the Simon-diss fest, Magnus and Alec were talking about seriously moving in together, heads bent close together as if telling each other a secret that the others couldn't know, "You know, I actually meant that as a joke, but if you really want to - "

Magnus put his finger on Alec's lips, lightly pressing them closed, "I'd rather not be in constant proximity to those people, but if it's for your sake, I'd endure the worst possible fate a thousand times over."

"Softy," Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and slid it down to his chin, leaving it there, "But that's one of the things I love most about you."

**X x X Fast Forward** **X x X Enter At Your Own Risk X x X Fast Forward X x X**

In the end, after who knows how many arguments and fights, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary had convinced Maryse to allow Magnus to move in to the Institute - under a strict probationary period. Alec had finally been able to win his mother's approval by telling her about Nexus and her mother, Devon Grey. Even though Magnus had given him permission to tell his mother about Devon, he kept it as simple as he could out of respect for both the dead and his boyfriend's private life. Magnus had offered to let Alec borrow Nexus when he spoke to his mother, but he declined, telling Magnus that he shouldn't be loaning his daughter out like that. Alec also felt bad blackmailing his mother with the baby any more than he had to.

"I've decided to let you stay here out of the kindness of my heart, Bane, so you had best respect my rules," Maryse was the older version of her daughter, only worse if possible, "Am I clear?"

He smirked, biting back a number of rude retorts, "As the elegant Glass City you Shadowhunters hold so dear."

She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing, "If it weren't for Alec, and that adorable Nexus, I wouldn't let you step a toe in this place. In fact, I have half a mind to just throw you out now."

"At least you can admit that you only half a mind," Magnus' cat eyes crackled with grim amusement, "You don't like me, and quite frankly, I'm not your number one fan, but if there's one thing we can agree on, it's that we both love Alec. If you were to throw me out without a reason, I'm pretty sure that Alec would become bitter towards you, and you don't want that, do you? I wouldn't, so if I were you, I'd just stay out of my way."

Maryse looked as if she had been slapped, "Are you saying that you have no intention of following my rules?"

He shook his head, little flecks of purple and silver glitter catching in the firelight, "I'm just saying that I'll follow your rules, as long as you're not breathing down our necks, looking for every little excuse you can. Stay out of my hair, and I'll stay out of yours."

Magnus took no pleasure in speaking to Alec's mother this way, well maybe a little, but a part of wished that he hadn't. But it was too late now, and Maryse did look as if she understood his purpose for this chat. He was not going to be bossed around by some little human, no matter whose mother she was.

"Magnus," She looked at him as he stood at the door, ready to leave the library, "Take care of Alec. He's lucky to have someone like you."

He nodded, "You don't have to thank me. I only have his best intention in mind, nothing more."

She laughed, a sharp, dry sound, "I always thought that you were just a self-absorbed narcissist, but you aren't are you?"

He shrugged, opening the door and stepping out, calling over his shoulder, "No one's going to believe that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yes, ILuvYa44, yes it would be, that's why things worked this way in the end. Since I'm still reading CoFA, I'm not exactly sure how well Magnus and Maryse get along, but when I do eventually find that out, I'll make changes to the future chapters to make this one make sense. Remember, three years is an awfully long time... Thank you everyone for the support you've shown!


	6. I Win

Clary shook her head, wondering why the image of Magnus actually moving into the Institute became a mini-movie in her head. That would never happen, besides, she was fairly sure that Maryse got along with Magnus better that. She seemed to at least. Well, at least one thing in her daydream was right - Magnus _did_ love Alec enough to move all the way across the city and deal with all the people in his life on a daily basis. She knew that if it had been her and Jace, they would do whatever it took to be together.

"Wow, that was weird," Clary looked at Jace and Isabelle, telling them of her daydream. They laughed, knowing just unlikely that was.

Alec and Magnus looked at them, Alec bright scarlet up to his ears, Magnus looking unfazed, "Really, how do you come up with such stupid ideas? As if I, the Great and Powerful Magnus Bane, would act so pitifully!"

Even though he acted otherwise, Alec knew that he would do it if he had seriously asked him to, "But is this place big enough for the three of us?"

A perverted look crossed the warlock's face, his neatly pierced eyebrow arching, "But you should know every angle of my room by now... Intimately."

It was Jace's turn to gag, "Are you really trying to compete to see what's worse on my delicate stomach?"

Isabelle glared at him, "Between?"

"Your cooking or Alec's love life," He told her casually, ducking as she tossed a silver dagger pulled from her hair. It missed him by centimeters, flying toward the wall. Magnus caught it in a bubble of blue sparks, sending it back to Isabelle's open hand.

"Do that again, and next time you'll replace the wall," Magnus wasn't joking when he told her that she would literally replace the wall, and Clary was fairly sure that if it did happen again, he wouldn't stop the blade.

She seemed unconcerned, "Alec, if you do decide to move into this dump, who's going to help me hide Simon?"

"Ah, so you really are ashamed of him!" Jace snapped his fingers, acting as he had just solved some puzzling mystery.

Clary sighed, tired of trying to reprimand Jace every single time he spoke ill of Simon, which she would bet was about half the day, "Come on Izzy, this really doesn't seem like it involves us anymore."

They nodded at her, muttering goodbyes to Magnus and Alec, wishing them luck in their own twisted ways, "Clary?"

She froze in the doorway, looking back at the two boy, a far-away, dazed look on her blank face, "Huh?"

Magnus walked over to her and took Nexus back, careful not to wake her, "Biscuit, last time I checked, Nexus was left in my care."

She nodded, almost unable to believe that she almost walked away with the baby, "Sorry."

He patted her hand sympathetically, "Try to get some sleep. Real sleep, not the kind that someone else can help you with."

"Yeah," She bobbed her head, following after Jace.

Alec looked at Magnus, smirking at the faint ghost of a smile on his face as he carried Nexus back to his room, conjuring up a cushy black crib, teal bed mats tied to the bottom and sides. A mobile with stars, moons, suns, and runes spun over the top of the crib, a stuffed bear the colors of the rainbow in the corner. Its eyes were black, sewn a little too tight. The blue diaper bag from earlier had been placed underneath the lace skirting, one of its flowered edges sticking out. Magnus put her down in the crib gently, pulling an orange blanket up to her chin. It was so sweet, Alec took a quick snapshot with cell phone, saving it as his wallpaper. Seeing the flash a little too late, Magnus chased Alec from the room, closing the door behind him so Nexus wouldn't wake up.

"Give me your phone!" Magnus reached out for Alec, the Shadowhunter easily dancing past his fingertips.

Alec laughed, "You have to catch me first. And no magic."

The warlock swore under his breath, grasping at empty air. The Shadowhunter was just too fast for him without the use of magic, so he threw his hands up in defeat, "I give,"

Stopping in his tracks, Alec tucked his phone into his back pocket, cantering over to Magnus. Pausing halfway, he shook his head, knowing that Chairman Moew was waiting behind the chair to ambush him and steal the phone back for his master. Magnus frowned, calling off Chairman Meow with a low whistle. The cat came out from behind the chair, slinking past Magnus to pursue other interests. Alec took pity on the abandoned man, sitting back in the vacant chair so he could rest while he waited for Magnus. Underestimated by his boyfriend, Magnus made a last ditch effort, pouncing through the air to land perfectly on top of the chair. Lips curled triumphantly, Magnus pinned Alec to the chair, crawling on him so that his thigh was between both of his legs.

"I win," He grinned, kissing Alec's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Ha, I pulled a fast one on you all! And the reason why Alec just walked in was because after three years of dating Magnus, I'm sure that he would at least have a key. Unless you meant why Jace, Clary, and Isabelle managed to get as far in as they did, which I would imagine would be because Jace, probably Clary too by now, and Isabelle all know to break into places, and because Magnus hadn't answered his buzzer thingy, they probably freaked and rushed in. Izzy most likely just walked in through the open door. And I'm not evil, exactly, I'm just trying to keep this story a T! Though I do wonder if maybe I fail anyways... Anyways, in this, Magnus has an eyebrow ring.


	7. Enlighten Me

Sucking on Alec's neck, Magnus was sure to leave big, bright marks before moving on to the next spot, something Alec knew was going to last until he was wearing a turtleneck of Magnus' hickeys. "Move in with me."

"I can't just-"

Magnus dug his nails into Alec's shoulders, "Don't keep making me ask. You're an adult, you can do whatever you please."

Now it was Alec's turn to pout, not that Magnus was pouting earlier, "It's not that I don't want to move in with you, I'm just scared to."

Magnus' claws retracted, his head resting against Alec's shoulder, a diamond-hard spike sticking into his cheek, "Why? Haven't I already proven-"

"It's not that... I know how much I mean to you, because you mean the exact same to me," Alec's voice was rough, cracking at the edges as if he were about to cry, "Its only that I've never been away from my family... I have never moved out and been away from Izzy, or Jace, or... my mother."

So that was why Alec wasn't jumping at the chance to further their relationship - He was terrified of moving away from home and leaving his family. Magnus had such a frail understanding of family, but at the same time, he understood what Alec was feeling. He remembered when they had taken that vacation around the world together, the way Alec was apprehensive about going in the first place. He had only convinced the reluctant Shadowhunter to in the first place because he had told him that they needed a vacation after the almost war Clary had prevented in Idris. Oddly, even his parents were more for the trip than Alec. Once they were gone, Alec had relaxed and embraced the alone time, but Magnus could still see the fear inside his fearless warrior.

"Oh, Alec, what am I going to do with you?" Magnus sighed gently, craning his neck to kiss Alec, "If that's why you're afraid to move in with me, you can just take your time. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Alec knew that for as long as they lived, the offer would still be good, and he also knew that Magnus would wait for him forever, but he didn't want to wait even half that long, "Don't say that... I want to stay with you forever. Will you help me?"

Magnus nodded, scratching Alec's cheek unintentionally, "I will always be there to help you, no matter what you need."

**X x X Fast Forward** **X x X Enter At Your Own Risk X x X Fast Forward X x X**

Alec looked up at the Institute as if looking at it for the first time. Magnus gave his hand a small squeeze, letting him know that he was here for him. Nexus was fussing with the fluffy magenta sweater Magnus had put her in, pulling at the soft strands that stood out on end. Alec had to admit that Magnus had been smart for putting her in that sweater so that she would be tempted to pull at his hair again. Alec looked away from the place he had grown up in, taking in the image of Magnus holding their daughter in his arms. Nexus really was their daughter, the Nephilm just couldn't explain when or even how he had reached that conclusion, but they all knew that they were family now.

"Magnus, why do you think that Devon named Nexus after you?" Alec wasn't thinking of his own problems right now, he was focused on the baby.

He chuckled, "Stalling? Well, I don't have anywhere to be, so I suppose that I could tell you that much. Devon never knew her real family, never knew where she came from, so I assume that she named her daughter after the first family she knew. I am a little surprised that she didn't just use the name I gave her."

It was the first time Alec had heard Magnus talk about Devon openly, "You two were family?"

Magnus shook his head, "That was a long time ago. You're my family now."

"So," Alec thought back to how they ended up here in the first place, "Why did you want that picture?"

Magnus smirked, "So then I could send it to my phone."

Alec knew that that wasn't the only reason, "And?"

"To get a picture or ten with you," He shrugged, holding Nexus' ting hand in his own, "You know that I'm a camera whore."

Alec snorted, "That's putting it mildly."

"Alexander Lightwood!" Maryse, dressed in a pewter power suit and matching stiletto heels, clomped up to them, her footwear alerting the warlock a few minutes ahead of her voice cutting through the air, "Where have you been? If the others hadn't seen you earlier, I would have thought that you had - "

Her voice had caught in her throat, the pain of losing Max still a razorblade in her heart, "I'm sorry mom, I got hung up."

She looked at Magnus, blue eyes traveling down to rest on the baby in his arms, "Whose baby is that?"

Magnus' cat-eyes glittered in the fall light, a reddish-orange hue tinting the edges, "That is a long story."

She gestured toward the Institute, inviting Magnus inside, "Enlighten me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I know Maryse was/is a bit off; I really need to work on "colder" personalities. And Magnus wouldn't mind if Alec took a picture of him. Hell, he'd probably make him take a hundred! And I know, Alec isn't really a masochist, and Magnus is actually more subdued (I guess that that's the best way to describe him)... I swear that from here on in, I'll try harder to make it more authentic! I might fail, but I will still try! Or is this version of everyone alright? If you care at all, either go to my poll, PM me, or review your answer! And yes, I know that the "Not that I would know" thing is Jace's, but really, neither Alec nor Magnus said it...


	8. Don't Scar Her

Listening to the story of how Magnus had come to be a father, Maryse pursed her lips, speaking only once he was done recounting the incident, "And Alec, how do you feel about all this?"

Magnus gave him a gentle nudge with his Italian leathered boot, "Alexander, isn't there something that you wanted to tell your mother?"

They were sitting in the library, lounging in front of the weighed down Angel desk where Maryse sat. Well, Magnus was reclining, shooting Alec covert glances, but Alec was rigid as a statue on the edge of the chair, more beautiful than the most priceless Michael Angelo to the warlock. Maryse was sitting back in her seat, hands folded gracefully on her lap, but her back was straighter than a ruler. Nexus was sitting in her father's lap, playing with the zipper on his black leather vest, her head looking up at his face. Maryse would occasionally look at the baby, more to take in every last aspect of her than actual curiosity.

"Mom," He tried to keep his voice steady, but there was still a wavering quality to it, "I'm moving in with Magnus."

She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I've been waiting for this day..."

Magnus seemed to be reading her mind, "I assure you, my asking had nothing to do with Nexus."

Maryse seemed to believe him, becuase she waved her hand at him as if she were shooing him away, "Let me speak to my son."

He inclined his head, picking his daughter up and carrying her outside so they could have their privacy. Closing the door with a definite snap, Magnus stood with his back to the door, holding Nexus out so he himself could look at her. What did the others see when they looked at her? They hadn't known Devon, and Alec had only met her a few times, so the only one who could really know was him. He had no clue as to how she had looked as an infant, but if he had to bet, Magnus would go all out and say that Nexus was exactly it. They both had hair the color of soot and pale skin, but Nexus' was a shade or two darker. Devon's eyes had been like gold, marbled with white, and her iris had primarily been a dark blue, however, she had periodically changed them. Nexus' eyes were nothing like her mother's had been, but Magnus could tell that the shape was exactly the same.

"Your mother must have been crazy to leave you to me," He thought back to how he used to be, such a long time ago now, "But I'm probably a much better influence on you than she would be."

"That's a scary thought," Isabelle, dressed in a pair of black low-rise leather pants and a navel-exposing sweater, stood opposite of Magnus, looking at the library door, "You being a good influence."

He smiled at Alec's younger sister, pulling the baby back into his arms, "You didn't know Devon."

She looked at the warlock for second, "Maybe not, but I do know you... Did you love her? That woman, I mean."

He sighed, "What Devon and I had was complicated..."

"You did," She wasn't going to go running around telling everyone that, he could tell by the sorrow in her eyes, "Does Alec know that?"

"Alec knows that in all my years, I never once met anyone I loved half as much as him," He smiled at Nexus, "Not even this one's mother."

Isabelle was satisfied with that answer, she had to be, or else the spiked heel on her boot would have been resting someplace very uncomfortable to the warlock, "What you tell Alec is your business."

She walked away, leaving Magnus alone to reflect. He thought of Devon, of how wild she used to be, especially when she was drunk. Ah, good times, good times. Glancing at Nexus, he decided then and there that he would never allow her anywhere near any alcohol, not even once she was an adult. Or boys. Or... Well, if he was that strict and adamant about keeping her away from anything that Devon had ever done, he would have to keep her locked in a four-by-four box for the rest of her life. Though tempting, he knew that he had to let her out and life her life. Besides, who was he to be so controlling? Oh, that's right, he was her father.

"I've only had you for a day, and already I want to lock you away from the world. Impressive," He patted her back proudly, "Dangerous, but impressive."

"Magnus?" Clary, who now lived full time at the Institute, greeted the warlock, "What are you doing here?"

Jace wasn't too far behind her, a small bag in his hand, "Clary, it's almost midnight. Oh, hey Magnus."

He nonverbally greeted the Shadowhunter, "Taking a moonlight stroll? I myself don't find hallways very romantic."

"We were just on our way to the garden... Say, don't you and Nexus come with us? I bet she would love to see the flowers," Clary smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling in the silver light cast from the high windows.

Magnus looked at the library door, "Why don't you take her? I think its better if I wait here."

Clary nodded, taking the baby from him, "Alright. We'll be waiting for you to pick her up."

Was it Magnus' imagination, or did a shadow just pass over Jace's face? Jealousy was such an ugly thing, "Don't do anything that will scar her, will you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Alright, I know that I promised to make it more official in the last chapter (sorta), but I have made up my mind and decided to keep everything as it is. Again, I really, really, appreciate the support you guys have shown this story!**  
><strong>


	9. Wait, Not Yet

Letting Jace lead the way up the stairs to the garden, plastic bag swinging ever so slightly at his side, Clary carried Nexus so that her eyes peeked over her shoulder, back at where her father stood waiting for Alec. Speaking of Alec, he was still seated in the library looking at his mother curiously, confused about what she wanted to say without Magnus' presence. He had his suspicions of course, but since they had always only appeared civil to each other, there was a pang of doubt that it involved his boyfriend at all. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part...

Clearing her throat, Maryse began, "Alec, your father and I have supported your decisions without question, but I must ask you - "

"I love Magnus," Alec cut her off, knowing where this going, "Loving him means, no matter how hard it is at times, accepting his past unconditionally. Without living the life he has, he probably wouldn't have been shaped into the man he is today, and we never would have fallen in love."

"You'll stand by his side no matter what? I envy that," Maryse had eventually told Alec and Jace of her faulty relationship with Robert when they had announced their divorce two years ago, "But I must ask, as your mother who loves you more than anything else in the world, what do you know of Devon Grey?"

Alec blinked, taken aback that she should bring Nexus' mother into the conversation, "Devon? What do you want to know about her?"

Maryse shook her head, small silver tears beading the edges of her eyes, "Alexander, I'm not saying that your relationship with Magnus is anything like what Robert and I had, but I do know it feels like to be in the dark, always doubtful of your significant other. And to add a child..."

That had been the wrong thing to say, "You think that he's going to use Nexus to keep me around? Is that it?"

She shook her head weakly, reaching out to her son, "No - "

Alec stood up from his seat, looking down at his mother as she shrank back, "I know that you love me, but to say something like that... It hurts that you still doubt us."

Maryse lowered her head, as if shamed, "I'm just afraid for you. No matter what, you will always be my son."

"You don't have to be afraid for us... Being a Shadowhunter means risking your life every single day, and risking the lives of everyone near you," He thought of Max especially, "But in this world, I know that we have each other. We're the one thing I can count on to be safe."

Maryse sighed, a soft smile attached to the end, "You're right. Out of every Shadowhunter and Downworlder I know, you two seem to have the most stable relationship."

Alec walked around the desk, wrapping his arm across her shoulders, "I love you mom."

She held his hand, "I love you too, Alexander."

**X x X Fast Forward** **X x X Enter At Your Own Risk ******X x X Fast Forward** **X x X****

****(Sorta)****

Sitting next to Jace, Clary had Nexus in her lap, knees on either side of the infant, "Can you believe that Magus finally asked Alec to move in with him?"

"If it weren't for your little brother, your mother never would have let you move into the Institute," He gently reminded Clary, wondering if she felt just a small bit of abandonment when Jocelyn and Luke had had the baby and allowed her to leave the house and move into the Institute. She didn't seem to, but he knew that he would have.

"Luke's was too small for all of us, and I refused to let him move. Besides, I would have moved here sooner or later," Her green eyes lingered on his gold ones.

Two years ago, after Luke and Jocelyn got married, they had a baby boy. Between Clary, the new baby, and the odd run-ins with trouble, Luke's small house just wasn't big enough too support everyone. Clary knew this, and so she had offered to move into the Institute. Luke was for it, well aware that she would end up moving there as a Shadowhunter, but Jocelyn was horrified at the thought of her daughter living with her boyfriend. She had gotten used to the fact that Jace was always going to be in Clary's life, but it was no secret that she still disliked the boy. Eventually, after Maryse had sworn an oath to Jocelyn that she would do her absolute best to keep them apart, she allowed Clary to move.

Nexus watched in wonder as the flowers that bloomed only at midnight unfurled themselves, "Ahhh!"

Clary beamed at the child, "Do you like the pretty flowers Nexus? Do you?"

Jace, poor neglected Jace, ate a sandwich in moody silence, muttering to himself, "Women."

"What about us?" There was an edge of danger to her voice when she spoke.

"You all like pink, flowery things," He covered what he was really thinking, even though they both knew that Clary was going to catch him.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure," She sighed, "Jace, you don't have to worry, being around cute babies isn't a contagious disease that makes girls want to have one of their own."

Only a complete moron could have missed the way tough, manly Jace squirmed whenever a wee baby was nearby, and Clary wasn't stupid, she knew what had been bothering Jace, "I want family with you, just not now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yay, a happy moment for Alec! Wow, I dunno, I really don't have anything to say for this chapter...**  
><strong>


	10. Roomie

Alec opened the door, peeking around the corner to see Magnus waiting for him. His arms were empty, so besides Maryse in the library, they were utterly alone. Taking advantage of the moment, the sly Shadowhunter sprung on the unaware warlock. Grinning, the warlock caught Alec around the waist, kissing him deeply. Almost automatically, Alec's fingers wound around a spike, knocking off a tenth of the glitter. He thought that he might have felt the High Warlock of Brooklyn flinch, but if he did, it was only a momentary response.

"So, did you tell her?" Magnus broke away from Alec, question burning in his gold-green cat-eyes.

Alec nodded, smiling at the older man, "What do you think, roomie?"

"That's my little Shadowhunter," He smirked, "After we collect Nexus, we should go straight home and celebrate."

"Your going to find something to 'celebrate' every day this week, aren't you?" Alec half-frowned, half-smiled.

Magnus shot him a hurt look, "This _week_? Oh, Alexander, I thought that you knew me better than that!"

"And I thought that I asked you to call me Alec?" He gazed sharply at his boyfriend, "Looks like we'll both have to work on something."

"Hmph, aren't you the lucky one? I have work on my speech patterns and mannerisms, and all you have to do is listen to my epicness and retain the information!" Now Magnus really was pouting.

Alec's eyebrow shot up gracefully, "Is that how you want it to work?"

"Of course not! You know I have much more _interesting_ ways of communication," He the sentence hang in the air, leading Alec up stairs to get Nexus, "Really."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I feel that this is the best way to leave things. I mean really, what more can be said? "Alec and Magnus get Nexus back and go home"? Really, that is implied! Though this is the end, fret not for Magnus, Alec, Nexus, and the rest shall return in the future! It's been phenomenal, writing for such lovely, generous readers such as yourselves!**  
><strong>


	11. What Happens Next

Ok, this is NOT another page in the story, just a little memo to let every one know about the sequel, "You Think You Love Me"!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Read it if you want more!


End file.
